Discusión
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Una tarde dentro de la rutina de trabajo de Naruto, este se percata de algo que lo perturba, tenia que detenerlo antes de que arruinara su mundo perfecto y se cumpliera su peor pesadilla ..::En realidad no sé de donde ha salido esta historia ::..


Todos los personajes que aparecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto se levantó violentamente de su asiento y con papel en mano salió de su oficina, esta vez no importaría quien le hablará no se detendría, tenía que aclarar todo ese asunto. Como era posible que se le pasará por alto, justo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde es el incendio?—Naruto sintió que su cuerpo dejo de responderle estaba inmovilizado, sus ojos siguieron con rapidez esa sombra anormal que lo aprisionaba -¿Por qué la prisa?—Shikamaru se acercó al rubio lentamente hasta que quedarán de frente.

-No tengo tiempo para esto—Respondió con semblante severo el actual Hokage, Shikamaru noto la forma y color de ojos diferentes de su amigo, las características principales de cuando estaba en modo sabio –Pensándolo mejor, acompáñame –El moreno deshizo su jutsu sin argumentar absolutamente nada lo siguió.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del rubio, Naruto entro fúrico lanzo sus sandalias sin cuidado alguno, Shikamaru no sabía que esperar en el trayecto había formulado más de doscientos planes de acuerdo a los posibles escenarios que se pudieran presentar. Naruto no había dicho nada en el trayecto y verlo fuera de sí, activaba en Shikamaru una alarma de emergencia.

Shikamaru evaluó el entorno, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, toda la casa estaba impregnado del peculiar aroma de ramen y por lo que sabía, en la casa Uzumaki todos los viernes eran "viernes de ramen". La casa estaba ordenada y limpia a la perfección. Siguió de cerca al rubio que atravesó toda la casa, hasta llegar al nuevo cuarto que habían construido recientemente. Naruto sin cuidado alguno deslizo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta.

-Hinata—Naruto extendió hacia ella su mano con la hoja- ¿Me puedes explicar esto?—Hinata por su parte apenas y le dirigió una mirada al dichoso papel. Shikamaru hacia que sus ideas se coordinaran lo más rápido posible para dar con una respuesta asertiva. Los detalles de la habitación no se le pasaron por alto. Toda la decoración lucia más tradicional en comparación al resto de la casa, Shikamaru pensó que se asemejaba a la tradicional mansión Hyûga. Los muebles eran justos, los accesorios contados, las paredes totalmente despejadas y contaba con una amplia vista al patio trasero

-Al parecer has traído trabajo a casa—Hinata hizo de lado el plato de ramen que estaba por comer, Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de ella—Shikamaru-san, bienvenido ¿gusta comer?

-No, gracias—Respondió con calma Shikamaru –Empiezo a creer que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar

Shikamaru—Naruto se giró hacia su amigo y con un semblante serio agrego—Toma asiento—Shikamaru obedeció colocándose hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Hinata se levantó y camino hacia la cocina, el rubio suspiro con pesar. Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta demandando de forma no directa por respuestas y la hoja quedo abandonada sobre la mesa.

En breve Hinata regreso con otro tazón de ramen y lo coloco frente a Shikamaru, y con delicadeza se sentó junto a Naruto -¿Por qué haces esto?—Pregunto Naruto por fin.

-Porque parece que ambos tienen hambre y lo correcto es ofrecerle a las visitas—Hinata volvió a tomar su cuenco – Come – Hinata le ofreció a Naruto fideos pero él simplemente se negó –Es tu favorito—Ella mantenía los fideos a la altura de la boca del rubio pero él tomo su mano y la bajo.

-Naruto-kun –Hinata dejo el cuenco sobre la mesa provocando un golpe que sobre salto al rubio - ¿Qué tiene de mal?

-"Yo no debería estar aquí"—Pensó Shikamaru—"Esa hoja… ¿qué demonios dice?"

-Yo…—Naruto tomo las manos de Hinata, necesitaba verla a los ojos –Puedo hacer lo que quieras pero eso… —Naruto aparto un mechón de cabello de Hinata de su cara –No—Hinata se deslizo hasta quedar a ahorcadas sobre Naruto, abrazo al rubio por la nuca y tomando la iniciativa beso al rubio.

"Que problemático" pensó el moreno apartando la vista.

-Naruto-kun—Hablo Hinata en tono sugerente –Si lo haces puedo recompensártelo—El rubio la tomo la cintura apartándola un poco de él y negó con la cabeza, Hinata hizo aparecer dos clones de sombra a cada lado del rubio –Puedo hacer un verdadero sexy no jutsu—El rubio volvió a negar.

-"Ya entiendo por qué estoy aquí"—Pensó Shikamaru mientras volvía a releer la hoja que había tomado de la mesa—"Sabias que ella te persuadiría con ramen pero al negarte ella optaría por ser provocativa y creíste que si había un tercero en la escena Hinata se comportaría de forma tímida. Ciertamente nunca pensé que ella fuera hacer algo así, ella ya debe estar al límite"

-¿Estás seguro?—La ahora Uzumaki hizo las posiciones de manos correspondientes para el henge no jutsu, tanto ella como sus clones aparecieron vestidas únicamente con bikini en posiciones sugerentes alrededor de Naruto –Incluso podemos hacer una película –Agregó la peli-azul mientas le regalaba al rubio besos ligeros por su cara como si se tratará de una mariposa –Na-ru-to-kun –Finalizo dulcemente con un beso en los labios.

"¿Qué estás esperando?"—Gritó Kurama en el interior de Naruto—"Tienes que aceptar ¡ahora!"

Shikamaru se levantó y abandono la habitación limpiándose discretamente la sangre que salió de su nariz —"Hinata es realmente problemática."

Naruto se dio cuenta que se quedaron solos y maldijo hacia sus adentros, en otras circunstancias con el simple ramen hubiera caído –Hi-Hinata—El tartamudeo que salió de su parte provoco que su esposa sonriera con satisfacción, ella acariciaba su cabello rubio –No lo hare.

"La cagaste" –Gruño Kurama

Y en un parpadeo todo desapareció, quedando solo ellos dos, ella aún sentada sobre el regazo de él. Hinata intento levantarse pero Naruto se lo impido -¿Por qué? –La voz de Hinata sonó fría. –Incluso tus hijos se van a misiones ¿Por qué yo…?

-Lo siento Hinata, no puedo—Naruto la acuno en sus brazos –Cuando Pain ataco Konoha y tú me salvaste, yo… -Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, él quería transmitirle todo su cariño –Tengo pesadillas donde se repite eso y te pierdo, yo… no podría… sin ti seria mi fin—Naruto había comenzado a llorar – Soy un tonto afortunado por tenerte y no quiero ni puedo perderte.

-Naruto-kun –Hinata ahora lo consolaba—Lo siento, creo que solo me sentía sola en casa, los niños están siguiendo su propio sendero y tú estás siempre tan ocupado que yo... –El rubio poso su dedo sobre los rosados labios de Hinata para luego acariciarlos.

-Te amo demasiado—Respondió Naruto buscando los labios de Hinata. –Las cosas serán diferentes te lo prometo

-Naruto-kun—Susurro Hinata antes de perderse en ese beso lleno de sinceridad y cariño, las ávidas manos del rubio no la dejarían ir en mucho tiempo

/

Shikamaru llego a su casa más cansado de lo habitual, el desde joven había previsto que ser el consejero de Naruto como Hokage seria de las cosas más problemáticas de todo el universo pero en ninguno de sus planes había contemplado ser testigo de lo que había visto en la residencia Uzumaki.

-Shikamaru llegas temprano –Temari lo recibió con una sonrisa -¿Pasa algo?—el moreno suspiro.

-En realidad no lo sé—El moreno se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo desde atrás coloco su barbilla sobre su hombro y se permitió relajarse.

-Me voy—Salió Shikadai de entre las sombras –Estaré en el parque con Inojin—Sus padres asintieron y lo vieron salir.

-Vamos a cenar, debes estar muriendo de hambre —Dijo Temari, ella se adelantó a la cocina – ¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano?

-En realidad no tengo tanta—Shikamaru la siguió de cerca y vio de nuevo la hoja que había tomado en la residencia Uzumaki –Temari y ¿Si compramos una cámara de video?

-Etto—Temari se sorprendió por la petición de su marido –Bueno, si tú quieres

-Claro que quiero—Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa ladeada.

Shikamaru guardo en su pantalón la hoja de admisión para ascenso de rango jōnin y asignación de equipo genin de Hinata.

* * *

Como dije en summary no tengo idea de como se me ocurrio, agradezco su tiempo y espero hayan disfrutado de la historia

Si ven algún error ortográfico porfa avisenme :p

sayonara!


End file.
